Princess Butter
fr:Princesse Cerise Princess Butter is King Roland's daughter. She is very, very spoiled, and disrespects her father much of the time. She often gets in a temper tantrum when she doesn't get her own way, but has a soft spot for cute and fluffy animals like unicorns. She lives on Capital Island with her father in their castle. When you begin your journey as a Royal Wandolier, she will get in your way a few times and you will have to put your skills to the test to overcome and get you to her challenges. She has a flaring, bad temper, but becomes nicer once you get to know her throughout the game. She later realizes that if she was nicer, she would have some friends. After earning a lot of King Points, she will have a task for you to spruce up the stairway leading to the harbor gate on Capital Island. If you are a female, she will also give you her princess outfit if you two develop a good friendship. King Roland seems to wish she was nicer, because she keeps demanding that she needs more ponies when he told her he'd get her a unicorn. Even though Princess Butter can be a spoiled brat, deep down she wants to have some more friends. Try socializing Princess Butter by cheering her up so she will give you a costume. Profile Princess Butter is the apple of King Roland's eye, although some residents of Capital Island might describe her as spoiled rotten. She has a temper when angry, but can easily be praised with a new pony or two. Appearance Princess Butter wears a light blue cone hat (that most princesses wear.). She wears a blue dress that has pink roses and soft pink roses on it that flow up to her feet. Lastly, she wears long white gloves. Princess Butter has pink curly hair and braids in the front. Her skintone is pale, and she has sparkly blue eyes. But in her beta appearance, she has long blonde hair and black eyes, and her dress is different from her dress in the actual game. Dialogue During Find the Invitations Task *Do you like my mushroom garden? I had to have the guest quarters torn up to make room, but I really do think it was worth it. During Mana Hunt *This is silly. Can't someone find this stuff for me? After Mana Hunt *Ugh! This wanding stuff is so hard! Can't Daddy make me win already? 'Outside Castle' *Someday this will ALL be mine. Inside Castle *Daddy! I want more ponies! MORE! Night Time *You know, name, a princess needs her beauty sleep. If I can't get it, I have to find a servant to sleep for me! Trivia *In a beta poster of MySims Kingdom, Princess Butter had a different look. *Princess Butter, although not a character in MySims Agents, is mentioned by Marlon in both of his dispatch missions in the game. The first was Magical Assistant, where he is trying to decide whether Princess Butter or Lord Daniel would make a good magical assistant. The second one was in Marlon's second dispatch mission, Magical Disaster, where, in Marlon's description for the mission before sending out your field agents, he calls out that Princess Butter was not happy about the situation. If he is recruited and sent on dispatch missions, he will continue to mention her in certain missions, such as Swordless Bushido. *According to Marlon in his first dispatch mission in MySims Agents, Butter and the rest of the royal line carry much magical attitude, whether he meant that Butter was able to learn magic fast or actually had magical ability that was unknown. *Butter often mentions her servants, despite the fact that no one besides her, Roland and Marlon are in the castle. *She could have been named "Butter" because butter can be used for cupcake frosting and since her father has an obsession with cupcakes. *In Butter's beta photo, she has the same face appareance as Poppy Nightshade. *In DS version of MySims Agents, Officer Ginny mentions Butter, saying she uses the same make-up that Princess Butter uses. *Princess Butter is one of the only three new Sims in MySims Kingdom not to make an appearance in another game. **The other two are Duchess Beverly and Rusty. Lord Daniel could count as part of this, as he was cut from MySims Agents. *Princess Butter is one of the two only new Sims from MySims Kingdom to be mentioned in a dispatch mission, and not appear in-game. **The other being Lord Daniel. *When Butter loses the wandolier competition and demands a unicorn, King Roland mentions an Elf who could set them up, probably meaning Leaf and Petal. *When you are in the Forest of the Elves, Lyndsay mentions Butter and the unicorns and tells you Butter would flip out if she ever went to that place. *It is unknown how Butter and Roland are related to Daniel and Beverly, but Marlon speaks of them all being part of a royal line. Foreign names *'Dutch:' Boter *'English:' Butter *'French:' Cerise *'German:' Butter *'Japanese:' バターひめ *'Spanish:' Mantequilla Gallery Beta Butter.JPG|Princess Butter's beta appearance. Princess.png|Princess Butter's appearance on the cover of MySims Kingdom. Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:Cute (MySims Kingdom)